Girlfriend
by TeagieDog
Summary: Hermione's jealous of Draco's girlfriend. Song fic of Avril Lavigne's song Girlfriend.


_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend._

Hermione glared at Astoria from across the courtyard as she laughed at something Draco said.

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one._

She didn't deserve him. Scum like her.

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend._

He deserved someone better, someone like herself.

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me._

And he liked her, somewhat at least, she could tell. The way he glanced at her as he passed her.

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret._

Everyone saw it, everyone except Astoria. It wasn't like it was some secret fetish.

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend._

She wanted to be in Astoria's place with a fiery passion.

_You're so fine, I want you mine, you're so delicious._

He was so hot, with his white-blonde hair and silver-grey eyes. She wanted him bad.

_I think about you all the time, you're so addictive._

She thought about him constantly, about what it would be like if she were his.

_Don't you know what I can do to make you feel alright?_

She could make him happier than stupid Astoria could.

_Don't pretend, I think you know I'm damn precious._

Draco knew she was pretty, all the boys were after her, but she was after only one.

_And hell yeah, I'm the Gryffindor princess._

She was house royalty, too.

_I can tell you like me too and you know I'm right._

He liked her, she knew he did, everyone knew he did.

_She's like so whatever._

Astoria was nothing compared to her.

_You can do so much better._

He could do better than her.

_I think we should get together now._

They should get together.

_And that's what everyone's talking about._

Everyone was saying that, but he didn't even notice.

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one._

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend._

Hermione stood up from her spot on a stone bench.

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me._

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret._

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend._

She started to walk towards Draco and Astoria.

_I can see the way, see the way you look at me._

Draco looked up as she approached.

_And even when you look away I know you think of me._

He looked away, but his eyes darted to look at her still.

_I know you talk about me all the time again and again._

He started to speak to Astoria, but had to stop himself as he began to say Hermione.

_So come over her and tell me what I wanna hear._

Hermione stopped walking a few feet from them.

_Better yet, make your girlfriend disappear._

Draco stood up and pushed lightly past Astoria.

_I don't wanna hear you say her name ever again._

"Hermione…" He started.

_'Cause she's like so whatever._

_And you could do so much better._

_I think we should get together now._

_And that's what everyone's talking about._

He stopped in front of her.

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend._

"I don't like your girlfriend." She said.

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one._

"You think I need a new one?" He asked.

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend._

She nodded.

_Hey hey, you you, I know that you like me._

"I know you like me." She whispered in his ear.

_No way, no way, you know it's not a secret._

"It's not a secret." She continued.

_Hey hey, you you, I want to be your girlfriend._

"And I want to be your girlfriend." She told him.

_In a second you'll be wrapped around my finger._

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

_'Cause I can, 'cause I can do it better._

"You deserve better than Astoria, Draco." She said.

_There's no other, so when's it gonna sink in._

"Then who do I deserve?" He asked her, smirking cutely.

_She's so stupid, what the hell were you thinkin?_

Hermione smiled. "Me." She whispered, pulling his lips down to hers.

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one._

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one._

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one._

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend._

_Hey hey, you you, I don't like your girlfriend._

_No way, no way, I think you need a new one._

_Hey hey, you you, I could be your girlfriend._


End file.
